Apollo's Jukebox(on Hephaestus TV)
by A and E-Twin Daughters Of Fire
Summary: What if mortal pop songs were sung by non mortals? What if the lyrics actually said something that we demigods could relate to? What if there was a place where all beings who can see through the mist can just jam out to songs they love? Well, look no further-just tune into Apollo's Jukebox on your favorite station-Hephaestus TV!
1. All About That Chase

_**5/17/15- We have decided to consolidate all of the songs into one big story so that people can enjoy them all at once and jam out. Also, we changed the name to the Apollo's Jukebox(on Hephaestus TV) since we might not always update on Saturdays and they might not always be ships.**_

 **Hello there, this Adena and Elektra coming to you live from Hephaestus TV. Yes, we mean THE** **HEPHAESTUS** **TV! Apollo has decided to help us with our new hit single "ALL ABOUT THAT CHASE" Enjoy.**

 **We do not own All About that Bass by Meghan Trainor nor do we own Percy Jackson and the Olympians(That belongs to Uncle Rick God of Sass)**

* * *

Because you know I'm all about that Chase,

'Bout that Chase, -Slash Jackson

I'm all 'bout that Chase, 'bout that Chase, -Slash Jackson

I'm all 'bout that Chase, 'bout that Chase, -Slash Jackson

I'm all 'bout that Chase, 'bout that Chase

Yeah it's pretty clear, I ain't no dumb blonde

But I can kill it, kill it cause I got smarts and brawn

'Cause I got that scary look that all the campers fear

All the right turns of all the right gears

I see the trickster myths working that secret Mist

We know that stuff ain't real

Come on now, now feel my fist

If you got daggers daggers just raise 'em up

'Cause every part of you is hunted

From the bottom to the top

Yeah, my momma she told me don't worry about your life

She says, monsters will chase you no matter the place and time

You know I won't be no corpse buried 6 feet underground,

So, if you're chasing my boyfriend

Don't worry you'll be drowned

Because you know I'm all about that Chase,

'Bout that Chase, -Slash Jackson

I'm all 'bout that Chase, 'bout that Chase, -Slash Jackson

I'm all 'bout that Chase, 'bout that Chase, -Slash Jackson

I'm all 'bout that Chase, 'bout that Chase

I'm bringing wisdom back

Go ahead and tell them Aphrodites that

No, I'm not joking I know you think you're safe,

But I'm here to tell you that,

every part of you is hunted

From the bottom to the top

Yeah, my momma she told me don't worry about your life

She says, monsters will chase you no matter the place and time

You know I won't be no corpse buried 6 feet underground,

So, if you're chasing my boyfriend

Don't worry you'll be drowned

Because you know I'm all about that Chase,

'Bout that Chase, -Slash Jackson

I'm all 'bout that Chase, 'bout that Chase, -Slash Jackson

I'm all 'bout that Chase, 'bout that Chase, -Slash Jackson

I'm all 'bout that Chase, 'bout that Chase

Because you know I'm all about that Chase,

'Bout that Chase, -Slash Jackson

I'm all 'bout that Chase, 'bout that Chase, -Slash Jackson

I'm all 'bout that Chase, 'bout that Chase, -Slash Jackson

I'm all 'bout that Chase, 'bout that Chase

Because you know I'm all about that Chase,

'Bout that Chase, -Slash Jackson

I'm all 'bout that Chase, 'bout that Chase, -Slash Jackson

I'm all 'bout that Chase, 'bout that Chase, -Slash Jackson

I'm all 'bout that Chase, 'bout that Chase

* * *

 **Hey Guys, we hope you keep reading this story. If you have any suggestions for future couples/ pop songs/ really annoying songs you need an alternate to- feel free to PM us!**

 **Adena and Elektra**


	2. I Knew He Was Trouble

**Hey Guys. Adena and Elektra here. Turns out Aphrodite is a little better at revenge than we thought and one should never mention Perachel in front of her *cough cough* Hera* cough cough*. Hephaestus TV was out of service for some time, but it's all better now so here's the newest hot song of the week: "I KNEW HE WAS TROUBLE" Enjoy.**

 **We do not own I KNEW YOU WERE TROUBLE by Taylor Swift nor do we own Percy Jackson and the Olympians(That belongs to Uncle Rick God of Sass)**

* * *

Once upon a time, just few months ago

He crashed in front of me with such a big ego

I hated him I hated him I hated him

I guess he didn't care and I guess I hated that

I was a princess and him, a scrawny rat

Just get away, just get away, just get away

But now he is gone and I guess he was cool

And I realize I was a fool

Cause I knew he was trouble when he landed

And broke my furniture

Said he'd be back while he left me

'till he realizes he's wrong

I knew he was trouble when he landed

And broke my furniture

Said he'd be back while he left me

Now I'm just waiting for him now

Oh, oh, waiting waiting waiting

Oh, oh, waiting waiting waiting

No apologies, He'll never see you cry

We kissed just as he left, he called me sunshine

I'm melting I'm melting I'm melting

I hear he's in a war, fighting to save all lives

To storm or fire fall, I hope that he survives

I'm crying I'm crying I'm crying

He never left me and the world falls apart

A nightmare or dream, I'll never know

I knew he was trouble when he landed

And broke my furniture

Said he'd be back while he left me

'till he realizes he's wrong

I knew he was trouble when he landed

And broke my furniture

Said he'd be back while he left me

Now I'm just waiting for him now

Oh, oh, waiting waiting waiting

Oh, oh, waiting waiting waiting

And the saddest fear, come to my mind

Ogygia's a place, only the dead can find

I knew he was trouble when he landed

And broke my furniture

Said he'd be back while he left me

'till he realizes he's wrong

I knew he was trouble when he landed

And broke my furniture

Said he'd be back while he left me

Now I'm just waiting for him now

Oh, oh, waiting waiting waiting

Oh, oh, waiting waiting waiting

I knew he was trouble when he landed

Leo Leo leo

I knew he was trouble when he landed

Leo Leo Leo

* * *

 **Hey Guys, thanks for all the support on All about that Chase. We hope you liked our lovely Caleo angst and stay awesome!**


	3. Roman, Greek

**Hey guys, Adena and Elektra here. Here's our pop single for the week, a throwback to the beginning of the Gaea war** **. JASPER fans rejoice!**

 **DISCLAIMER: We do not own Don't Stop Believing by Journey nor do we own Percy Jackson and the Olympians(That belongs to Uncle Rick God of Sass)**

* * *

Just a pretty girl

Born and raised in Hollywood

Took a chance at Wilderness Camp

A roman demigod

Feeling like a godly fraud

Ended up at Wilderness Camp

A venti on a monument

relationship, fraudulent

After falling they fall in love

It goes step by step by step

Hera erasing

16 years of troubled life

Bringing 2 camps as one

Roman Greek

Never been compatible

But somehow they make it work

Chaos and confusion

Is this all a big illusion

Doing anything to just survive

And live their lives

Some will scoff, some will jeer

Not everyone is their peer

But their love will never end

It goes on and on and on

Hera erasing

16 years of troubled life

Bringing 2 camps as one

Roman Greek

Never been compatible

But somehow they make it work

Don't stop believin'

Hold on to that feelin'

Demigods, and gods

Don't stop believin'

Hold on to that feelin'

Greeks and Romans

Don't stop!

* * *

 **Hey readers, we hope this song reminds you to be like Jason and Piper, to never let rivalries and judgments to stop you from being happy!**

 **Adena and Elektra**


	4. Meant To Be

**Hello everyone and we're back! Coming to you live from Hephaestus TV is part five of our Ship Saturday. Well, you see, Aphrodite blocked our channels by watching her...erm...romcoms. It was absolute chaos, even Chaos thought so. Athena couldn't watch her National Geographic and Poseidon his The Little Mermaid!**

 **For all of you diehard Frazel fans, this is for you *Pluto, please don't smite us for romanticizing your daughter***

 **Here is our motivational song of the week: MEANT TO BE**

 **DISCLAIMER: We do not own Break Free by Ariana Grande nor do we own Percy Jackson and the Olympians(That belongs to Uncle Rick God of Sass)**

* * *

Dragon tooth spear, take it

Try not to klutz it up

You're my kid, not Apollo's

Wasted genetic make up

You're an oversized panda bear

With all the grace of a cattle herd

Chinese Canadian Baby Man

Who can be anything from Koi to giant bird

This is the part when you say that you get it

You're stronger than you've ever known

This is the part when you break free

And become who you are meant to be

This is the part when you hit your growth spurt

And become a Roman praetor

This is the part when you realize

You are part of the seven

You're a witch girl, cursed

To bear the mark of Pluto

Even Nico, your brother

Is much stronger than you

You're just another useless gem

Everyone you care for always dies

Curse that killed Sammy is now gone

You can still move objects any way you want

This is the part when you say that you get it

You're stronger than you've ever known

This is the part when you break free

And become who you are meant to be

This is the part when you learn your Mist powers

And somehow save everyone's lives

This is the part when you realize

You are part of the seven

(Our love baby, oooh)

Thought you weren't worth it

Each other's love

It was fragile

It was precious

But with time it felt so right

Turns out it was meant to last

This is the part when you both come together

And look back on how much you've grown

Somehow you made it through this get through this

And promise never to look back

This is the part when you say that you get it

You're stronger than you've ever known

This is the part when you break free

And become who you are meant to be

* * *

 **I would just like to acknowledge the fact that Hazel and Frank grew the most during HoO( followed closely by Leo, Piper and Jason). I just love that Uncle Rick God of sass was still able to include such heart wrenching character development while writing a war -A**

 **Well, we hope you enjoyed this Frazel goodness.**

 ***whispers***

 _ **E: Remind me again why we put up with this every week?**_

 _ **A: What are you talking about? No harm no foul...right?**_

 _ **E: oh yeah...now I remember, you are trying to suck up to her so she will informally adopt you as a daughter of Aphrodite...**_

 _ **A: What?! *blushes, then regains composure* oh sure like I don't see you cozying up to Athena. Which one of us got into a discussion with her that missing National Geographic was much worse than Poseidon missing The Little Mermaid?**_

 _ **E:...Touché**_

 **And always remember, if you feel weak or less than, just remember that there is always hope and you are still growing and one day, you will be who you are meant to be.**

 **Adena and Elektra**


	5. When I Met You That Summer

**Hey guys! Elektra here. Our song today is sung by none other than Goat Boy himself, that's right Grover Underwood! The Aphrodite Cabin is rooting for you! Live on Hephaestus TV,** **introducing "WHEN I MET YOU THAT SUMMER!"**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Summer by Calvin Harris or Percy Jackson and the Olympians (that belongs to Uncle Rick God of Sass)**

* * *

When I met you that summer

To all the battle cries

We fell in love

And Kronos rised

But we couldn't be together baby

As the war raged on

I went into the labyrinth

We were apart so long

When I met you that summer

When I met you that summer

I knew you were the one for me

I tried to impress ya

But I failed horribly

But yet you said I'm a hero

And fussed constantly

For that I am grateful

My juniper tree

When I met you that summer

Summer

When I met you that summer

(Summer)

(Hey)

(La La)

(Hey)

Summer

(Summer)

(Hey)

(La La)

(Hey)

* * *

 **No angst for you this week, sometimes you just need to take a break and relax over the summer. No need to be insecure because the right things for you might just come while you are just being yourself.**

 **Adena and Elektra**


	6. Infirmary

**Hi Guys,**

 **Like all fans of Nico( which better be the whole fandom), we have decided to join the Solangelo trashbin *see below* The moment we heard this song, we thought it was perfect for these cuties and Apollo's Jukebox**

 **We don't want to keep you guys waiting any longer, so here's the...INFIRMARY**

 **DISCLAIMER: We do not own Take Me To Church by Hozier or Percy Jackson and the Olympians (that belongs to Uncle Rick God of Sass)**

* * *

My Will you're skillful

Teenage doctor for the wounded

Knows everybody's hidden weakness

I should've hidden from you sooner

If circumstances judge truth

You are my first true friend

Everyday it's getting harder

To hide in the shadow

'I'm a flight risk' they all know it

My time has no guarantee

Voice tells me 'they don't care for you'

Yet the only place I feel loved

Is when I'm alone with you

I was born dark, but I love Sun

Everything happens with Will

Hades. Hades. Hades

Infirmary

I'll act like I'm 10 in the arms of your care

I'll tell you my crimes and you can tell me I'm rare

Offer me that untainted love

Good Gods, I'm not so unaware

Infirmary

I'll act like I'm 10 in the arms of your care

I'll tell you my crimes and you can tell me I'm rare

Offer me that untainted love

Good Gods, I'm not so unaware

If I'm a angel of the dark night

My Will's the sunlight

To keep the living breath on my side

He demands some of my time

First three days

Then maybe three weeks

Time slipped before its three years

Somehow he's gotten past my fears

What do I have that you like?

I've been alone more than I want

It's so tempting

To let it all go

But is it for real?

Infirmary

I'll act like I'm 10 in the arms of your care

I'll tell you my crimes and you can tell me I'm rare

Offer me that untainted love

Good Gods, I'm not so unaware

Infirmary

I'll act like I'm 10 in the arms of your care

I'll tell you my crimes and you can tell me I'm rare

Offer me that untainted love

Good Gods, I'm not so unaware

No monsters or gods when the friendship went on

There is no better proof of love than your bright-light grin

No more chaos and fear in my worn Hades soul

Only then I am diamond

Until then I am coal

Hades. Hades. Hades

Infirmary

I'll act like I'm 10 in the arms of your care

I'll tell you my crimes and you can tell me I'm rare

Offer me that untainted love

Good Gods, I'm not so unaware

Infirmary

I'll act like I'm 10 in the arms of your care

I'll tell you my crimes and you can tell me I'm rare

Offer me that untainted love

Good Gods, your love I can bear

* * *

 **So while perusing the internet for some Solangelo art, I(Adena) discovered the phrase "I am Solangelo Trash" which means 'I Ship Solangelo'. So, I came up with the phrase 'Solangelo Trashbin' which is the Solangelo fandom. I'm hoping the phrase catches on.**

 **Like Nico, I hope you realize that someone can love you-no matter how messed up you are. Find your 'Will', he is out there somewhere. And all you 'Wills' out there, it may not seem like it, but you are exactly what your 'Nico' needs, not Percy but you. So go for it!**

 **Adena and Elektra**


	7. A Heart

**Hey Guys,**

 **We have a poll up on our profile- if you'd like to visit it, that would be nice.**

 **But first we have what you actually want- your song! This is another more recent song-with a couple that doesn't get as much love as they should. Need a hint? Well, let's say she was the first to discover Percy's title as Lord of the Bathroom.**

 **That's right- Clarisse and her boyfriend Chris!**

 **Anyway, here is a tale of struggle to find oneself: A HEART**

 **DISCLAIMER: We do not own Blank Space by Taylor Swift or Percy Jackson and the Olympians (that belongs to Uncle Rick God of Sass)**

* * *

Crowded cabin, unclaimed boy

No one important knows his name

Hecate, Bacchus, Olympian pride

Camp Half-Blood let him down

Screw these gods, follow Luke

Who acts like he's not a fluke

Finally someone who tells the truth

Cruise ships, strategies

Poseidon's son is a blasted fool

Andromeda too trusted them

Gods don't know what

We can do, destroy them

Labyrinth, skull hill, dog whistle

Grab your yarn ball and your head

This place can make a landscape look like it's blood red

But these trials and troubles

Are what split a man from boy

The ability to take lives

Isn't just a trivial toy

Too many think it's easy

Being a demigod

Destruction with your powers

As they watch with awe

But all this drama

Has made his soul turn hard

Looking for Mary

It's the insanity card

Seems that there is no hope now

Humanity has its end

But he's got a heart baby,

and it needs a friend

War child, electric spear

Toilet swirly death machine

Prissy hater, glory search

Helped Tantalus in camp

So she got a quest for pride

Ended up a cyclops bride

Daddy issues, stolen ride, oh no

Pressure mounting, secret maze

How does she protect her camp

Planning with Annabeth

Down there she doesn't know

What she'll find, maybe Luke

Everything there was worse than planned

Maybe that's why they all ran

These horrors make a peace corp out of a gore fan

But these trials and troubles

Split princess and warrior

Killing for recognition

Is putting glory first

Too many think it's easy

Being a demigod

Destruction with your powers

As they watch with awe

But all this drama

Has made her soul turn cold

Chris found in Phoenix

More tears than she can hold

Seems that there is no hope now

Humanity has its end

But she's got a heart baby,

And it needs a friend

Only Mr. D can destroy this foe

Better put on better put on a brave show

Only Mr. D can destroy this foe

Better put one better put on a brave show

But these trials and troubles

Split fling from true true love

Aphrodite's power

Isn't just for Snow White Doves

Too many think it's easy

Being a demigod

Destruction with your powers

As they watch with awe

But all this drama

Had caused their souls to lock

They were so unhappy

Stuck in a roleplay box

Seemed that there was no hope then

Humanity had its end

But they've got hearts babe,

And they found a friend

* * *

 **After crafting this particular piece, this has become one of my(Adena's) favorite minor ships. I mean, they didn't get much screen time, but look how tragic and beautiful this pairing is!**

 **They both went through so much, but they were able to rely on each other. Clarisse gets to be the knight to Chris in distress and Chris brought love to a person who has had to put up with so much that she formed a wall.**

 **Just saying, Clarisse is the epitome of female strength, being a warrior. She is the counselor of the fiercest cabin, beating out all the boys-if she can be that way, so can you.**

 **And boys, Chris shows that you don't have to be just brute strength. Chris was able to persuade Clarisse to come to the battle and he softened her heart to love. Girls don't have to be the only ones with emotion and silver-tongues.**

 **Thanks for enjoying,**

 **Adena and Elektra**


	8. Your Right Match Is Here

**Oh. My. Gods. Are you in for a treat! This is a special song: Godly Edition. That's right folks! We booked the Nine Muses to sing this tragic yet romantic composition! Oh, what? Are you serious? Holy Hera! Okay, I'll calm down and tell them, geez Hermes. Well you PJO lovers out there are even more lucky, Hephaestus is going to sing it himself. Break a leg Heph! Oh, he doesn't want to be called that by the way, oops. And now, I present to you: YOUR RIGHT MATCH IS HERE!**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift and Percy Jackson and the Olympians(that belongs to Uncle Rick, God of Sass)**

* * *

Thrown off a tower

A watery childhood

It seemed that everything

Would never come close to good

Until Thetis told me I had powers

Came back to home

Gave gifts to everyone

Hera's trapped,

It seemed victory had been won

But by Zeus's grace, I fell in love

But he's got looks

And I've got metal

He's a trophy

And I am a kettle

Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find that

The right God was here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who's really loyal

Peace and love don't make my blood boil

It's me...your right match is me...

We're on Olympus

It's a typical godly day

The nymphs are giggly

Like Persephone in May

The joy that comes with being in love, why not for me?

You're the queen of love

You're supposed to know heartbreak

A broken God like me

It's too much to take

You think I'm fine because I don't cry

Cause I'm not pretty, you don't even try

Because he has two legs

And I scare children

He gets ladies

And I hide my feelings

Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find that

The right God was here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who's really loyal

Peace and love don't make my blood boil

It's me...your right match is me...

If you could see that I'm the one

who's really loyal

Peace and love don't make my blood boil

It's me...your right match is me...

Oh, don't you know that

I've made you many gifts

That have wound up in the trash

That tiny rose gold bird is the reason for this gash

I've planned romantic dates

All from your favorite movies

The one who really cares?

Its not Ares, it's me

So I guess you don't really care who wins this

You are a princess

And I'm the dragon,

No happy end for me

If you could see that I'm the one who's really clever

Your affair displayed forever

It's me...your opponent is me

Your rival is me

When you're embarrassed, I am free

Cause though your enemy's me

Your equal match is me

* * *

 **Well, we should probably run before Ares gets here and decides to make a mess out of this jukebox. Who knows how Aphrodite will react. Any idea Adena?**

 **A: Don't bring me into this. Aphrodite's love life is the one I don't interefere in.**

 **E: All right then.**

 **For the sake of not getting fired from our favorite job, we have no further commentary on our homeboy's heartbreak ballad. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Adena and Elektra**


	9. The Mysterious Stomping Noise

**Hey Guys,**

 **This is far far from a ship, but it's a very catchy song and we just couldn't resist bringing it to you guys for the Jukebox!**

 **THE MYSTERIOUS STOMPING NOISE.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own The Mysterious Ticking Noise by PotterPuppetPals nor do we own Percy Jackson and the Olympians(That belongs to Uncle Rick God of Sass)**

* * *

What is the mysterious stomping noise?  
not over here.. not over there...  
its kinda.. catchy..

Chase, Chase, Annabeth Chase

Chase, Chase, Annabeth Chase

Jason Grace!

Chase, Chase, Annabeth Chase

Jason Grace!

Chase, Chase, Annabeth Chase

Jason Grace!

Chase,Paul, Chase,Paul, Annabeth Chase, Paul Blofis

Jason Grace!

Chase,Paul, Chase,Paul, Annabeth Chase, Paul Blofis

Jason Grace!

Chase, Paul, Poseidon, Chase, Paul, Annabeth Chase, Paul Blofis, Poseidon

Jason Grace!

Chase, Paul, Poseidon, Chase, Paul, Poseidon, Annabeth Chase, Paul Blofis, Poseidon

Jason Grace!

Chase, Paul, Poseidon, Chase, Paul, Annabeth Chase, Paul Blofis, Poseidon

Chase, Paul, Poseidon, Chase, Paul, Poseidon, Annabeth Chase, Paul Blofis, Poseidon

Percy Jackson Percy Jackson Ooh! Percy Jackson Percy Jackson Yeah Percy Jackson Percy Jackson Ooh! Percy Jackson Percy Jackson That's me!

Chase Jackson  
Chase Jackson  
Chase Jackson  
Chase Jackson  
Chase Jackson  
Chase Jackson  
Chase Jackson  
Chase Jackson

JASON GRACE!  
...Poseidon

Jason Grace!

Chase, Paul, Poseidon Chase,Paul, Annabeth Chase, Paul Blofis, Poseidon  
Percy Jackson I'm Percy Jackson I'm Percy Jackson Percy Percy Jackson

All: Singing a Song All Day Long at Olyyyyyyyyyyyyympus Yeah!

Paul: I found the source of the stomping! Its a Giant!  
Percy and Poseidon: YAY!  
*BOOM*

Mother Earth song:

*evil laugh*

Mother Earth Mother Earth, ooh Gaea- Gaea Gaea Mother Earth!

* * *

 **We hope you enjoyed that little song. It wasn't meant to tell a story**

 **E: Well... we did have that one banner...**

 **A: Oh right-well this is what we planned to send to the Wizarding World but Hecate said no:**

 _ **Our version of this song is much better! Our Black-Haired, green-eyed hero can actually make people laugh. Also, centaurs are awesome!**_

 **Adena and Elektra**


	10. Olympus Funk

**Hey Guys,**

 **This song is a little late on the ball, but as a modern classic we couldn't not do it. Not to mention it holds a lot of significance for some people *Adena* and is just fun for others. Plus, this is totally clean so you can sing it without getting in trouble.**

 **Here is: OLYMPUS FUNK**

 **DISCLAIMER: We do not own Uptown Funk by Bruno Mars or Percy Jackson and the Olympians (that belongs to Uncle Rick God of Sass)**

* * *

This is Olympus

Where all the gods want some of this

This one's for those big three

Big battle, great victory

Ambrosia, Nectar, Nymphs all over the city

Got gold blood

Be Zeus' bud

Gotta never die to just fit in

Too old

Old Man

Pull a Hebe and fool them all

Too Young

Young babe

Pull a Hermes and win the brawl

Just Right

Golden Age

It's the right time; no need to stall

You're dead?

Don't care

Hercules was just the first

Gods only invited(Whoo)

Gods only invited(Whoo)

Gods only invited(Whoo)

Cause Olympus' the dream place for you

Cause Olympus' the dream place for you

Cause Olympus' the dream place for you

21st cent and we're still relevant

Don't believe us? It's mist(yeah right)

Don't believe that ask Zeus

Don't believe that ask Zeus

Don't believe that ask Zeus

Don't believe that ask Zeus

Don't believe that ask Zeus

Stop, just a second

Highest floor's a hundred second

Are you sure? I'm a god

Zeus? Another one

Ride to 'Lympus in a box

Listening to Stayin Alive

If you get there, don't stare

Be a cool god and you'll thrive

Too old

Old Man

Pull a Hebe and fool them all

Too Young

Young babe

Pull a Hermes and win the brawl

Just Right

Golden Age

It's the right time; no need to stall

You're dead?

Don't care

Hercules was just the first

Gods only invited(Whoo)

Gods only invited(Whoo)

Gods only invited(Whoo)

Cause Olympus' the dream place for you

Cause Olympus' the dream place for you

Cause Olympus' the dream place for you

21st cent and we're still relevant

Don't believe us? It's mist(yeah right)

Don't believe that ask Zeus

Don't believe that ask Zeus

Don't believe that ask Zeus

Don't believe that ask Zeus

Don't believe that ask Zeus

Before I leave, let me warn you all

Power's just a trick, power is a trick

Power's just a trick, power is a trick

Again, Power's just a trick, power is a trick

Power's just a trick, power is a trick

Come on smile, you're here now

If you're smart then sacrifice some cows

If you want Zeus to like you, then bow

Don't try to overthrow him

Come on party, your life is just beginning

21st cent and we're still relevant

Don't believe us? It's mist(yeah right)

Don't believe that ask Zeus

Don't believe that ask Zeus

Don't believe that ask Zeus

Don't believe that ask Zeus

Don't believe that ask Zeus

Olympus funk it up, Olympus funk it up

Olympus funk it up, Olympus funk it up

Olympus funk it up, Olympus funk it up

Olympus funk it up, Olympus funk it up

Olympus funk it up, Olympus funk it up

Olympus funk it up, Olympus funk it up

Olympus funk it up, Olympus funk it up

Olympus funk it up,

* * *

 **Hey guys, chillax and jam out to some Olympus tunes. And if you are joining us up here...well pay attention to the subtle warning signs and advice-I mean, no Zeus we aren't sending any subliminal messages with this song.**

 **Also, I know we are 10 chapters in, but it's fun to have karaokes to these songs up and sing the Apollo's Jukebox lyrics. Just saying. Go on try it-we know you want to...**

 **Adena and Elektra**


	11. I'm Thalia

**Hey,**

 **So this is a little deviation from our happy theme so far. So I just sang this lovely Green Day song at graduation and so we had to bring this to Jukebox. And we all know which character is known to enjoy Green Day...**

 **Here's a short little trip down memory lane: I'M THALIA**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Good Riddance by Green Day or Percy Jackson and the Olympians (that belongs to Uncle Rick God of Sass)**

* * *

Another year goes by since that fateful day

Seemed like the only choice in which I had some say

Time for regrets has come and gone

But finally I'm no longer a pawn

It's a little unpredictable

But that's just who I am

I'm finally myself, I'm Thalia

So take those ships I'm in and let them drown at sea

Thaluke, Thalico even me with Percy

My mortal time is no longer mine to share

Never grow old and cry over my gray hair

It's a little unpredictable

But that's just who I am

I'm finally myself, I'm Thalia

I'm no longer the prophecy

Or Beryl Grace's child

I'm finally myself, I'm Thalia

It's really unpredictable

That my troubles are so far

I'm finally myself, I'm Thalia

* * *

 **Sorry for that little fourth wall smash about the ships, but it had to be done. She's not available guys, sorry. But as people are graduating and moving on to new eras in their lives, it's time to be a little unpredictable and make new choices-but don't forget who you are and that someone is always standing there thinking of you.**

 **E: *sheds tear***

 **A: *bawls uncontrollably* at all the people leaving**

 **Gods of Olympus: Shut up and get back to work. We don't not pay to you to sit around and cry.**

 **Adena and Elektra**


	12. No Blood

**Hey Guys, Adena here. Strangely enough, I've been more busy over the summer than during the school year, but we've got another tune for you on Apollo's Jukebox. This one is for the underrepresented minority of our fandom- The Monsters!**

 **Without further ado, here is: NO BLOOD**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Bad Blood* by Taylor Swift nor do we own Percy Jackson and the Olympians(That belongs to Uncle Rick God of Sass)**

* * *

'Cause, demis, we got no blood

You know we turn to gold dust

So take a look what you've done

'Cause, demis, now we got no blood

Hey

Now we're just hungry

And we don't think we can change that

You made really deep cuts

And, demi, we never had blood

Hey

Did you have to kill us? We were just looking for something tasty.

Did you have to pull swords? They seemed shiny now they're dusty

Did you have to hate us? Wherever we are, can't live for a moment.

And make a big deal, bragging like we're just another trophy

Oh it's so sad, that you're the good guys, but not us

'Cause, demis, we got no blood

You know we turn to gold dust

So take a look what you've done

'Cause, demis, now we got no blood

Hey

Now we're just hungry

And we don't think we can change that

You made really deep cuts

And, demi, we never had blood

Hey

Did you think about us? Sure you've got scars but we're not better

So you put it away? We don't have blood so we don't matter

Now that you've come to our home, still want to ruin our lives and kill us

But in Tartarus, this is our Olympus- you're done

Oh it's so sad, that you're the good guys, but not us

'Cause, demis, we got no blood

You know we turn to gold dust

So take a look what you've done

'Cause, demis, now we got no blood

Hey

Now we're just hungry

And we don't think we can change that

You made really deep cuts

And, demi, we never had blood

Hey

Good thoughts don't fix grudges though

You act sorry just for show

If you live like that, we're down below

Good thoughts don't fix grudges though (hey)

You act sorry just for show (hey)

If you live like that, we're down below(hey)

If you kill like that, doesn't mean you're bold

'Cause, demis, we got no blood

You know we turn to gold dust

So take a look what you've done

'Cause, demis, now we got no blood

Hey

Now we're just hungry

And we don't think we can change that

You made really deep cuts

And, demi, we never had blood

Hey

'Cause, demis, we got no blood

You know we turn to gold dust

So take a look what you've done

'Cause, demis, now we got no blood

Hey

Now we're just hungry

And we don't think we can change that

You made really deep cuts

And, demi, we never had blood

Hey

* * *

 **Hey guys, we hope you enjoyed that. I'm sure the monsters would have plenty of ways to defend their decisions if they could. If you are interested in more monster POV's, definitely check out Camp Echidna by anonymousHippocampus.**

 **Also, shoutout to the amazing mistdaughterofhecate for suggesting this lovely song!**

 ***This is the version without Kendrick Lamar**

 **Bye guys,**

 **Adena and Elektra**


	13. I Am Your Eternal Hades

**Hey fellow followers of Apollo's Jukebox. Adena here! We apologize for the extremely long hiatus ( It's been a crazy year, but if Uncle Rick can bring back the PJO fandom after a year, then we can we bring our show back on Hephaestus TV!). With the start of Fall, it was only appropriate to have our next ballad be about the Queen of Seasons.**

 **So prepare for a roller coaster of emotions: I AM YOUR ETERNAL HADES**

 **DISCLAIMER: We do not own Closer by The Chainsmokers ft. Halsey or Percy Jackson and the Olympians** **(that belongs to Uncle Rick God of Sass)**

* * *

Hey, I was living my life before I saw you

In the Underworld with issues

Not Ok

Hey, I was the monster your mother told you

To run away from if I ever came

By

I know it broke her heart

When you moved to the land that she could not

And 6 months no sun,

But I'm convinced you are my one

And I, I, I, I, I, can't take

When you, you, you, you must go

So darling, hold me closer

In the cold months of December

When you are my lovely bride

Be the queen of all the darkness

Eat the pomegranate baby

Show them all that you are mine

Persephone, my one and only

I am your eternal Hades

I am your eternal Hades

I am your eternal Hades

You are no better than all the stories

I can't believe that I had loved you

Cause you lied

Said, that you really cared about me

That no one could replace our love

Yeah, right

You know it broke my heart

Loving mortal women when we're apart

Yet for us no sons

But I'm supposed to love your illegitimate one

No, I, I, I, ,I can't take

You, you, your mistakes

So I can't hold you closer

In the nightmare of december

Where I used to be your bride

It's the fruit of broken promise

I was just a prize to be won

That was tossed once you brought me home

Persephone, foolish woman

Hades was never my forever

You were never my forever

You were never my forever

But baby hear my story

Those were temporary moments

Just a small thing to ignore

Let us start from a new mindset

We can be a brand new family

You, me and our son Nico

You are my forever lover

I am your eternal Hades

I am your eternal Hades

You were never my forever

I am your eternal Hades

You were never my forever

I am your eternal Hades

You were never my forever

I am your eternal Hades

You were never my forever

We will never be forever

But I will always love you

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for the totally crazy delay in putting up songs. I (Adena) am now in College and I (Elektra) am making my way up there so it was a crazy year of adjustment, but we should be getting closer to more regular updates.**

 _ **A: Hey Elektra, you think you could get Athena to help me out a bit here? College is a lot of effort.**_

 _ **E: I'll see what I can do, but no promises. But then it's your job to arrange up next week's song. Not to name any names here, but something tells me our next group is going to be a bit of a handful.**_

 _ **A: Deal. I mean all I have to do is keep Apollo and all the other guys away, how hard can it be?**_

 **Well, there you have it, a little hint for our guests next week. Since I (Adena) will be handling it *sigh* it may take a while, but bear with me here. I mean, take the time to peruse our previous performances and we'll see you soon.**

 **Signing off as always,**

 **Adena and Elektra**


End file.
